A Miracle
by A.S Halo
Summary: What happens when your whole world turns upside down?The only straw of hope you are clinging to,for survival,is the mysterious person who you wanna kill from the first sight and yet you fall hard for him.My first fanfic with lots of lemon and action!


_OO__w when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_From saying something that I shouldn't never thought_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_From saying something that I shouldn't never thought of you_

_Of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No, I don't know what I want_

_You got it, you got it, some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in_

_With God as my witness_

_I Caught Myself by para more  
_

**Chapter One**

**Arrival**

It happens! Miracles do happen! But wait! what will you call bad miracles?The one which take the life out of you and leave you breathless and suffocated?and even then when every cell of your body is on fire,deep inside in your heart you are satisfied!

Confused?

Of course! So let me take you to the story of my life.I dont know the end because Im not there by the way I don't even want to know!

I've always loved reading the romantic ones but mostly ! I never knew my life would become a thriller! how you wish for your boring life to become a thrill an adventure! But trust me you 'll always regret it!That's my experience!

It still daze me how a life of a life of an eighteen years old girl came to this point! Believe me I hated my boring life But now ... I would give anything yo have it back maybe even him ... maybe not because he is not mine and never will be.I dont wanna confuse you anymore so lets see where to start... my name? that's Bella to Swan actually but I prefer the first. Im the "dead" daughter of Chief Charlie Swan of Forks. My mom still lives or used to live last time I checked with her not-so-new husband Phil . Mom left Charlie when I was only few months old. Rushing into marriage when she was only nineteen and having me after one year later AND leaving Charlie to escape the gloom of the dark town Charlie fell in love with.

Until mom married Phil I never gave any thought to live with my dad Charlie in the small town then after their marriage lets just say my views changed. THINGS do become a lil awkward when you know what happens next door every night...

So with a heavy heart I made the decision I had always thought I would never make in 1000 years . My last day was spent packing at Renee and Phil's house.

"Bella!dear you dont have to do this!" Renee was all teary but I could clearly see the compromise behind her eyes.

"Mom Charlie is alone! And he is a WORST (second worst I mentally corrected myself) cook in the world and beside I wanna spend some quality time with him" I told her one of my many excuses.

"But why ? he is fine with his life! he couldn't leave his beloved life behind when when...", I loved my mom dont get me wrong but when she started like this I usually turned her off.I looked at her lovingly, my heart clenching with pain on the thought of leaving her.

"Whatever mom ! I still need to know the stranger who would walk me down the aisle", I tried to joke it all.

"oh! Bella ! promise me you will take care of your self!"

"OH Yes mom"

And that proved to be our last conversation at the house.

I was ready to get on the plane, we were standing on the airport.I was clutching my handbag quite tightly (Phil had taken care of other luggage).

"Bella promise me something?" mom called,her tone tipped me off that something was up!

"Mom I promise I WOULD take care of myself and..."

Renee stopped me and said "No ! NO! Bella ", she brought her lips near my ear and whispered "Promise me!Promise me that you would never ever ever get involved... get involved with someone in that small town! Believe me they are quite tempting! Promise me you will never fall in love with anyone there?" She backed and looked at me expectantly.

I was stunned. I mean Of course I knew about Charlie and Renee but still... that was a Lil unexpected.

"Bella?"

"MOM!"

"Bella please..."

"Yes I promise Mom I promise" i said and went to the stand where they were announcing my plane.

But I should have known !

To never make promise that are not possible to THEN how could I EVER had known about it?

**Author's NOTE:**

Please please review and tell me if I should keep writing or is it a bad idea and should drop it at all. please tell me EVEN if u hate it.

Because its my first Fanatic ever.


End file.
